


The Scalene Triangle

by Ness_RiddleRabbit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comic, Just a joke, M/M, btw none of my work will be based off of Homestuck 2 or the epilogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ness_RiddleRabbit/pseuds/Ness_RiddleRabbit
Summary: A really dumb comic I made





	The Scalene Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is the first comic I've made, and it was a joke, but I think it was pretty okay. I got into digital art about 4 months ago and wanted to share some of my work with you all! Let me know if I should continue this because I really liked doing this.

Yeah, this was definitely stupid.


End file.
